Unspoken Desires
by Reality Remastered
Summary: SLASH! Drarry Style.  When Harry Potter, Auror Team Leader, is assigned a mission partnered up with none other than Draco Malfoy, what do you expect to happen?  Read to find out! Rated M for a reason! Post-War fic.


**(AN: Hey readers! I'm back! :p The beginning of this story just popped into my head one day while I was looking at reviews for my first story. It disappoints me that I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but life isn't fair, lol. In this story, I plan to update a lot more frequently, possibly even daily IF and ONLY if I get at least 10 reviews on each update. I'd really appreciate it if more people read. I saw that a lot of the reviews were unfortunately brief. A little more feedback guys? Please? That would make me so happy. Anyways, in this story Harry Potter is divorced from Ginny Weasley. He is a captain of his auror division's team. This takes place let's say 7 years after the war. This will be **_**slash **_**so please don't act surprised.**

**~Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Harry Potter, the saga would continue and Harry would be dating a sexy bloke, not some awkward, red-headed girl.**

**On with the story. P.S. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

One Harry Potter clenched his fists, trying to ignore the chill of the winter air and remind himself that he had a job to do. He regarded the situation with serious profession, striding down the nearly abandoned street of Crone Place. The brunet's gaze stayed fixed upon the path in front of him and his teammates as their feet stepped along the gravel pavement. Harry's breath came out in husky intervals as they were heading to their target location.

"Remember," said the lead captain, speaking without halting in his movements, nor turning to acknowledge his teammates' attention, "We get in, take them down, and then we get out. Simple as that. Be on your guard. Expect the unexpected and don't let anyone escape under any circumstances." The Boy Who Lived spoke in terse, authorative tones. "If anyone gets hurt, come to their aid quickly and protect their back. We pair off and take down anyone in sight. Is that clear?" The brunet asked, signaling at who is to pair up with who.

He finally turned around to observe their expressions, which consisted of understanding and a calm readiness. The group gave swift nods. "Good. I'll pair with Ron. Peter, you pair with Alice. Alexander, you're with Luke. Remember, only witches and wizards will be in the abandoned warehouse, so don't hesitate, thinking that they are muggles." The former Gryffindor ended his sentence by continuing to their destination.

"Just out of curiosity, what will we be doing with them once they're out?" asked Ronald Weasley, speeding up his stride to walk in step with his captain. He fixed a questioning gaze on his long-time best friend and co-worker.

"The Head of the Aurors Department wants us to immediately send them off to Azkaban before they go up for trials. But now is not the time, we have a small opportunity to do this, so let's get it done. Ready?" Harry said, stopping a few feet short of the warehouse door. Receiving nods from everyone, he pressed his back to the cold, wet wall of the warehouse. Making eye contact with Luke Steadman, he blinked a few drops of rain out of his eyes before giving him the signal.

The others quickly armed themselves with their wands as they prepared to ambush the meeting of the coup de 'tat. Mouthing the word 'now' to his teammate, Harry steeled himself to barge into the door.

"_Bombarda Maxima!" _Luke yelled, immediately followed by a subsequent 'boom' that shook the entire warehouse, sending the door off its hinges, decimating it. The rogue wizards inside only had a second to register the sound that most likely could've burst their eardrums before hexes and curses went flying.

"_Stupefy_!" the first stunner went, hitting an unprepared wizard straight in the chest, throwing him into a table a few feet behind him.

Everyone rushed to find a stable ground as curses were thrown left and right. Harry scanned the room as fast as he could, estimating about fifteen witches and wizards in the building. Dodging a hex coming directly at his head, he deflected it, sending his own back in return, barely missing the sender. "_Expelliarmus!" _The brunet shouted, disarming one wizard and catching his wand in mid-air, disarming a second wizard in the process.

"Impressive, Auror…But you can't best me. _Avada Kedavra!_" Upon hearing the killing curse, Ron turned immediately, seeing his captain rebound the curse. Two unknown wizards joined the attacker and a witch stood a few feet behind Harry, attempting to corner him. "But you see, we have you all outnumbered. What can you really hope to do?" His gruff voice sounded as if he was constantly clearing his throat, as his deep talking permeated through the room.

"Numbers aren't everything. Ron, now!" Instantly, the brunet and redhead sent twin curses, yelling, "Petrificus Totalus!" missing one wizard, as he reflected the spell back at the Weasley, who put up a brief shield and sending a resounding "_Levicorpus!_" causing his target to become lift into the air by the soles of his feet.

"Yeah! Take that you bloody-"

"Ron! Look out!" But the former Gryffindor was too late as the wild curse slammed into the side of his partner's head, at angle, making his eyes go wild for a second before he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Dammit! _Reducto!_" Harry mumbled, shattering a bottle that was hurled in his direction. The Boy-Who-Lived bit his lip, worry and panic beginning to etch across his face due to how the situation began to spiral out of control. The others were faring well against the rogue wizards; it even looked as if they were winning.

"Steadman! Check Ron's condition!" Harry ordered his teammate, trying to fend off the other two wizards closing in on them. His eyes darted all around the room as he fired spell after spell, trying to attempting to find an escape route.

Familiar _cracks _filled the room as backup aurors arrived, to which Harry sighed in relief. He then shot a hex at the witch approaching him from behind, sending her crashing through the brick wall behind her.

One wizard attempted to disapparate, but was stunned by one of the arriving aurors.

"Sir! Weasley's in bad shape. He needs medical attention quick!" Warned Luke, after performing the necessary scans on his other teammate.

"All right, can you all handle it from here?" Harry asked one backup wizard, Pattie Strode, who sent him a reassuring nod in return, as the auror captain protected himself against an incoming spell.

"Of course. Go!" With that, Harry swiftly lifted Ron partially upon his shoulder for support, sending one last nod to Strode and telling his team to fall back before he disapparated.

RR

"Thanks again for saving me, mate." Spoke Ron as he, Hermione, and Harry were having dinner his and Hermione's flat. They were thanking Harry for taking Ron to St. Mungo's. He had been there nearly a week and it had worried Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys to death. He had received visitors every day that week and they practically had to drag Molly Weasley away, for she had no intentions of leaving her 'baby boy' as she put it. Sadly, Bill had tried just that except Molly had almost blasted his bits off. He hadn't looked her in the eye for the rest of that day.

"Yeah, Harry, the mediwitch said if you had not brought Ron when you did, he could've slipped into a coma." Ron had been hit by a curse similar to the Cruciatus Curse. The spell was unknown so there was no telling if there were any side effects. Because of these circumstances, Ron was given two weeks' vacation from work.

"Honestly Hermione, you talk as if you wouldn't have done the same thing. Besides, that gives Ron a lot less time of working in the ministry and a lot more time to…you know." Harry ended his sentence with a flashy grin, exposing his pearly white teeth and a small wink to Ron.

Ron blushed in embarrassment as Hermione spat out her pumpkin juice, which promptly sprayed Ron in the face. "Sorry….Harry James Potter, just what are you trying to insinuate? As if I would take advantage of Ron's current predicament to achieve and night of satisfying pleasure. I am appalled." The intelligent Gryffindor ranted, looking around suspiciously and avoiding both men's gazes as well as a small pink coloring tinting her face.

_Haha they're so fun to mess with. Seriously, who is she trying to convince me or herself?_ Hary thought to himself. He decided to voice his thoughts, in pursuit of making his two best friends more uncomfortable than they are now. He was rewarded with Ron putting his face in his palm in utter embarrassment as Hermione dismissed herself, announcing that she would be heading to her room to do some reading.

_Reading? Yeah right. She'll probably be thinking about things her and Ron could do in bed. _ The brunet almost burst out laughing at his own comical thoughts. He reigned in his emotions, trying to make the grin on his face dissipate as Ron gave him a slightly quizzical look.

"Oi, what's so funny? Would you mind sharing?" He asked, a skeptical look spreading over his face as he regarded his friend with suspicious eyes.

"It's nothing, Ron. So shall I be seeing you and Hermione for lunch this weekend or will you two be busy fuc-" Harry couldn't contain his laughter as Ron's sudden clearing of his throat cut him off. He was also alerted to Hermione's presence. The totally shell-shocked look on the witch's face made the dark haired wizard to roar with laughter, getting up from his seat to make a run for the door and disapparating just in time as Hermione's well-aimed hex missed him by mere seconds. Oh, she would get Harry back for that one.

RR

Harry entered the head auror's office for his next assignment. Without Ron about, the past few days have been boring the green-eyed Gryffindor to death and back. He had only been on a dozen stakeout missions. He couldn't wait until his partner returned to resume his job. Things just weren't the same.

Harry waited patiently until the head auror, John Devine finished his meeting. As the meeting concluded, Harry entered the spacious office and stepped up to his boss's desk.

"Ah, Potter, good to see you. Your latest assignment was a great success. Good thing we still have you available to still work cases." The short, stocky man spoke, laughing lightly and lighting his pipe with his wand.

"Thank you, Sir. Do I have any new assignments yet?" He inquired, after taking a seat offered by Devine.

"Yes, we just had one come in today actually. It is a different case than the ones you usually work on, but I think you will be able to handle it nonetheless." The robust man spoke, pulling out a file and handing it to Harry. "You will be going to a potion maker's shop and you are to speak with the owner about an illegal potion that was found to have been produced there. According to the reports, the corpse of a middle-aged woman was found as the cause of her death appears to be untraceable. The only lead we have is the foreign substance that was identified to have been a potion brewed where the components were only compatible to one of which was concocted in that potion maker's shop." Harry nodded occasionally, interpreting the information so he could think over it.

"So you just want me to speak with this potion maker and inquire if the potion was indeed made there?" He asked, reading over the file once more.

"Yes, since we have no concrete proof, I wouldn't advice just barging in out of nowhere. Of course, we have statistics and other information that says otherwise, but we need to be absolutely sure." The man said, his voice taking on a more serious edge.

"I understand. Do I need any partners for this assignment?" He questioned, placing the file back into the folder and putting it in his pocket with the help of a shrinking charm.

"You will. You will be partnered with someone that has a specialty that would apply specifically for this task. Due to his…qualities, I am not completely sure that you will be necessarily enthused to work with him." The man spoke vaguely, putting on a more chipper smile.

Harry sighed internally, wondering who on Earth he could have been partnered up with for his boss to try to sugarcoat the information. "Sir, who is it?" He asked, already dreading the answer, but hoping that it wouldn't be too bad.

"Send him in!" The man spoke, as someone entered the room, with platinum blond hair and an all too familiar smirk plastered on his face.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked, in disbelief, partly because he was shocked and also because of the inappropriate, suppressed feelings that began to resurface as he looked into those stormy, gray eyes.

_I am totally fucked._

"Why, hello, Potter." The ex-Slytherin's voice drawled as he stepped fully into the office. "It seems we will be working together."

_Merlin, just kill me now._

(AN: So what do you all think? I plan on making this fic an actual story so it will have multi-chapters. I know it's been a while since you heard from me, but I plan to redeem myself for that.

About my other story, Don't Mess With Harry Potter, I am no abandoning it, I already have plans for the rest of the story, just give me time to type up the rest and get it uploaded. As for this story, I have no solid direction as for where this will go, but suggestions [as always] are welcome.

PLEASE review if you read this. Like, what's the point in reading if you won't give your thoughts and feedback on it? Even if it's a few words, I will happily accept them, even flames.

I noticed a reviewer that criticized my first story. All I can say is that if you find the story not to your liking, why continue reading it?

Anyways, I'd like to give shout outs to ZADRvampy, Suzie74, randy13, SlyAddiction, Flika StrawBerry, Pig, and Sakura Lisel for reviewing my first ever story. I would also like to thank the other readers that added me to their favorite's list and added my story to their story alerts.

You all have no idea how much I appreciate that, but as my only request: Review and give me suggestions or just your opinion on how it was and if/how it can be improved.

Until next time!

RR


End file.
